disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Influenza: The Musical
Influenza: The Musical, is the twenty-first episode of the second season of the Disney Channel original program, Even Stevens. It was written by Marc Warren and directed by Sean McNamara, and originally aired on January 25, 2002. Plot Ren contracts influenza and Eileen insists she stay in bed, but she has no intentions of giving up her perfect attendance record, especially with the threat of Larry Beale rubbing it in her face. While sitting in bed with a humidifier, her Mr. Pookie doll, and a videotape of a singing cowboy she enjoyed as a child, she decides to blow off her mother's advice to stay home. Unfortunately, she ends up unprepared for school to say the least. When she signs in at the Principal Welxer's office, she realizes he suddenly decides to sing the morning announcements. Louis gives his all to getting out of Coach Tugnut's physical endurance test. When she meets him, Tawny, and Twitty in the halls, they start singing about his ability to dodge Coach Tugnut. Tugnut himself chimes in at the end, to let him know he won't be so lucky this time. During lunch, Ruby and Nelson talk about an upcoming science presentation that's due, and are surprised to find Ren's isn't ready yet. Ruby and Nelson sing about how uncharacteristic it is of Ren to forget about her schoolwork, and Larry and other members of the student body join in. At the school library, Ren tries to find material for her presentation in the computer lab, while Louis seeks excuses to get out of gym from the same computer lab. The computers crash, and both start singing about the ordeals of 6th period, the rest of the cast follows, including Steve & Eileen when they find out Ren isn't home. During gym class, Coach Tugnut sings about how he's the "Master of the Gym" and Louis and Twitty sing a student revolt against his reign. In science class, Ren is still unprepared, but Ruby and Nelson encourage her to make her presentation anyway. She suddenly belts out a catchy tune, with very little content other than the year of the first lunar landing. Horror of horrors! Ren has failed, and Larry loves it so much he starts singing about it! As expected, the events of the school day turn out to be a bad dream. However, the ordeal isn't over yet as Ren finds Eileen, Steve, Donnie, and Louis singing to her in the same irritating melody she had to put up with in the dream. Trivia *Every song was written by Jim Wise, who plays Coach Tugnut. *This is the final episode featuring actor Gary LeRoi Gray who plays Nelson. *Sean McNamara the co-executive producer of the show and director of this episode makes a brief appearance as the singing cowboy on Ren's childhood videotape. *The last three songs are set to the tune of "We Went to the Moon (in 1969)". *This episode rerun on Disney Channel on the special "Throwback Thursday". *Christy Carlson Romano has said that this episode was her most favorite to make of the series. Musical Numbers *''Morning Announcements'': Principal Wexler. *''I Always Find a Way'': Louis with Tawny & Twitty. *''What's the Matter With Ren?: Ruby, Nelson, and Larry, with Ren. *''Sixth Period: Entire cast. *''Master(s) of the Gym'': Coach Tugnut, Louis and Twitty. *''We Went to the Moon (in 1969): Ren. *''Ren Got an F!: Larry. *''There'll Be No Award (You Missed a Day of School)'': Eileen, Steve, Donny, and Louis. *''I've Got Hot Soup... '': Louis. External links *Influenza: The Musical at the Internet Movie Database *Influenza: The Musical at TV.com Category:Even Stevens episodes Category:Television episodes